elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcurio
Marcurio is a male Imperial residing in the Bee and Barb of Riften. He can be hired as a follower for 500 . With an Amulet of Mara, Marcurio becomes a candidate for marriage. Choosing to live with Marcurio involves living at the Bee and Barb. Personality Marcurio is a master mage, when his inventory is accessed he exclaims that he is, "an apprenticed wizard, not a pack mule!"; all while wearing adept level robes as well. He can be quite fiesty and sassy, "Try not to walk into any spike-filled pits or filthy skeever dens.", ''but he can be quite adorable and kind in some cases...if you prove to him that you're worthy; Try to use 'Healing Hands' spell on him or kill a few dragons on your own and he'll begin to scream "Slay the dragon! Yes!" and so forth. He's pretty cold-hearted, but once you get used to him, he'll really grow on you. He is very interested in Dwemer culture and technology, though he admits he would like them more were they not constantly trying to kill him. When in Ancient Nord tombs, he reflects on his seemingly extensive knowledge of Nordic culture and history. Follower Marcurio specializes in destruction spells. He prefers to cast Chain Lightning, which damages the Dragonborn, their summoned creatures, and non-hostile characters, including foes. Because of this, Marcurio may accrue a bounty for the Dragonborn. Marcurio prefers to use his default robes and will not equip superior robes when they are given to him. However, he equips armor and weapons given to him. Weapons and shields If equipped with a shield, he uses it and any weapons when he runs out of magicka. As with all other followers, Marcurio uses any sword, bow, or axe given to him, so long as they are stronger than his default weaponry. Spells and staves 'Alteration' *Stoneflesh '''Destruction' *Chain Lightning *Firebolt *Lightning Bolt Restoration *Close Wounds *Fast Healing *Steadfast Ward *Turn Undead He seems to pick his spells intelligently and will usually pick a spell that his target is weak against; He has been observed utilizing frost spells against fire dragons, fire spells against trolls, lightning spells against Daedra, etc. Also, he utilizes multiple staves placed in his inventory. Chain lightning Exercise caution when having him together with a dog follower; since Chain Lightning is one of his favorite attack spells and the dog always rushes an opponent on sight, it will likely receive friendly-fire and once its tolerance for this is exhausted, the dog will become hostile and attack Marcurio (almost always resulting in the dog's death). Inheritance Marcurio leaves a sum of money to the Dragonborn if he dies while in their service. The amount is 300 by default, but increases the longer he is a follower. Spouse As a spouse, Marcurio opens a shop, in which items can be bought and sold. Daily, he gives his spouse a share of the profits, in the amount of 100 . This amount stacks if uncollected. When left at house, he may use the Alchemy Lab. He can also be asked to make a Homecooked Meal. Quotes *"Don't make me wait too long...I get bored easily." *"If these ruins frighten you, take comfort in the knowledge that I am here." *"These Forsworn don't even have the decency to dress properly." *"Hello, my love. Back from some adventure I bet?" *"I am an apprenticed wizard -- not a pack mule! Oh, very well, but make it quick!" *"I suppose you intend to carry off every item of value in these ruins." *"These ruins would be interesting... if I weren't already an expert on Nordic history!" *"Try not to walk into any spike-filled pits or filthy skeever-dens!" *"Wow. Would you look at that!" *"Was that...some sort of healing spell?" *"So you think you can make it on your own huh? We'll just see about that." *"Draugr are slow and clumsy. Hardly enough challenge for a man like me." *"Do try not to set up any traps will you?" Bugs *When married to Marcurio, the dialogue option to ask for a homecooked meal may never appear. Default Robes Fix *There is a way to make Marcurio equip other than his default robes, but it requires him to be your spouse. First trade some armor with him, it doesn´t matter what kind. He will equip this new armor once you close the trade window. Afterwards you have to open his shop (this requires him to be married to you because the shop is only available after the Dragonborn marries him). He should have "Adept Robes of Destruction" for sale, which, in reality, are his default robes. If you buy them and then take away his armor, he will stay naked and equip any other robes you give him. If he doesn´t have the robes for sale right after you give him armor, try waiting a bit, they should appear in the shop eventually. Appearances *''Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Imperials Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters